1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for parking assistance, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method that determines user intention to park and a parking mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a parking assist system such as a smart parking assist system (SPAS) essentially requires a parking mode determination step and a parking space search step to be performed in advance. In particular, a driver must select a parking mode in the conventional systems and when a parking space is small (e.g., compared to the size of the vehicle) or a substantial amount of vehicles are near the driver's vehicle, it is difficult to obtain searching distance and the searching time increases. Further, while searching a space for parking, another vehicle may take the parking space, showing that there is the time difference between an automatic parking system and manually parking performed by a driver.